hereticaledgefandomcom-20200213-history
Gus
Gus was a Cyberform mouse. Biography Doxer reached into his pockets, took out Engel and Gus, and asked them if they should show Flick Chambers why she should have made them a sandwhich when she had the chance. Bart transformed into his weapon form. Sometime after Flick killed Doxer, Bart transformed back into his animal form and huddled with Engel next Doxer's body. Virginia Dare picked Bart and Engel up after Flick pointed them out to her, put them into her pocket, and told Flick that Crossroads would handle them later. Later, Professor Dare handed Flick a bag that contained Engel and Bart and told Flick that protocol dictated what happened to them. When Flick asked Professor Dare if Bart and Engel should have been returned to Eden's Garden, Professor Dare told Flick that when one Heretic attempted to kill another, the Heretic's weapon became forfeit to the survivor and that Bart and Engel belonged to her now. When Professor Dare mentioned that it could take a while for new powers to show themselves if they weren't that obvious or when a Heretic got them quickly, Flick mentioned that Heretics sometimes inherited things other than powers. Bart and Engel squeaked before Flick opened the bag to find them huddled together and looking up at her with genuine fear. Flick winced and said that she would need to spend some more time with them. A few days later, after Nevada had presented Flick with her upgraded Kinetic-Burst Staff, Bart and Engel emerged from the teardrop-shaped portals that had appeared on it. When Flick spoke up, Bart and Engel moved to the center of the staff, sat down, and ate some of the metal nuts she offered them. When Shiori Porter asked Flick if she had ever found out what their names were, Flick told her that she hadn't before she told Shiori that she had thought up names for them: Jaq for Engel and Gus for Bart. Nevada and Shiori greeted Jaq and Gus. Later, after Nevada had Flick spun around her staff, Nevada revealed that Jaq and Gus would stick to the staff as long as Flick wanted them too because of magic magnets. Nevada told Flick that she could get Jaq and Gus to change into their weapon forms by telling them that it was time to fight before encouraging Flick to test it out. When Flick told Jaq and Gus that it was time to fight, Jaq and Gus moved to either end of the staff and transformed into their weapon forms. When Vulcan lowered his head for Jaq and Gus to climb on, Jaq and Gus looked at each other, and then looked up at Flick. When Flick told Jaq and Gus to go on but not to forget their brother, Jaq and Gus hopped up and picked up Herbie before they scampered onto Vulcan's head. Vulcan took Jaq, Gus and Herbie on a ride around the room. Sometime later, Fahsteth crowded both ends of the corridor Flick was in with predators, Flick called out Jaq and Gus and told them it was time to fight before Jaq and Gus transformed into their weapon forms. When Sean Gerardo commented on how it seemed that Jaq and Gus were warming up to Flick, Flick told Sean that they were getting there. Flick extended her arm to Sean, asked him he wanted to scratch Jaq and Gus, and Sean scratched Gus underneath his chin. Later, after Flick confirmed that Sean was not possessed and said the code phrase, Jaq and Gus jumped off Flick's arm and onto the floor before Shiori and Avalon Sinclaire de-possessed them. Physical appearance Gus is described as a silver-white mouse made out of metal. Abilities and skills Gus can transform himself into a gauntlet with a small blade sticking out of the end of the thing with three slightly curved pointed ends like a grappling hook. Following Doxer's death and his reassignment to Flick, he became able to latch onto Flick's Kinetic-Burst Staff and transform into a smaller the grapple-hook. Appearances * * Category:Cyberforms Category:Males Category:Flick Chambers' possessions Category:Doxer's possessions